crash_bandicoot_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot: Warped
Crash Bandicoot: Warped (クラッシュ·バンディクー3ブッとび世界一周! , 3 Kurasshu Bandikū: Buttobi Sekai Isshu! ; Literalmente, "Crash Bandicoot 3: Vamos a ir por el mundo" en Japón) es un juego de plataformas creado y desarrollado por Naughty Perro para la PlayStation. También se lanzó para descargar en PlayStation Network para PSP y PS3 , y se puede reproducir en PlayStation Vita a través de Remote Play. Fue bien recibido de manera pública y crítica, vendiendo 7.13 millones de copias en todo el mundo y con un promedio de 91% en el agregado de Metacritic. El juego sirve como una secuela directa de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back . Fue el último juego de plataformas en la serie desarrollada por Naughty Dog, quien luego desarrollóCrash Team Racing . En la historia del juego, una antigua entidad maligna conocida como el Gran Uka Uka es liberada de una prisión del templo por una sección descendente de la estación espacial Cortex Vortex . Al escuchar la risa en auge en toda la tierra, la máscara de buen corazón Aku Aku sabía exactamente quién era. Se descubrió que Uka Uka ha estado en connivencia con el doctor Neo Cortex en sus planes anteriores y está furioso con el doctor por perder las gemas y los cristales . Observando que no queda ninguna otra fuente de energía en la Tierra, Uka Uka y Cortex deciden buscar los cristales en su tiempo y lugar originales mediante el uso del Time Twister : una máquina del tiempo creada por el maestro de la tecnología warp, el Doctor Nefarious Tropy . Aku Aku, decidido a detener a su malvada gemela Uka Uka, lleva a Crash y Coco Bandicoot al Time Twister para que puedan recuperar los cristales antes de que los hombres de Cortex los dominen. Contenido[ ocultar ] Jugabilidad Historia Temas de Nivel Medieval Submarino Pura / Gran Muralla China Prehistórico Jet ski / piratas Ciudad arabe Carrera / Carretera en USA Antiguo Egipto Plano / Carrera Futuro Peleas de jefes Niveles Juegos de palabras y referencias Recepción Citas Galería Trivialidades Jugabilidad editar Crash 3 pal cover Arte de la caja europea Crashbandicoot3japfront7nk Cuadro japonés Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped es un juego de plataforma en el que el jugador controla a Crash y Coco Bandicoot , que deben viajar en el tiempo y reunir 25 cristales antes de Uka Uka y el Doctor Neo Cortex.hazlo Gran parte del juego tiene lugar en el Time-Twister, que actúa como el área central del juego. El Time-Twister se divide en cinco cámaras; solo la primera cámara está disponible inicialmente. Cada cámara tiene cinco botones que abren portales a diferentes niveles. El objetivo en cada nivel es encontrar y obtener el cristal oculto en el nivel. En algunos niveles, el cristal se encuentra dentro del nivel. En otros niveles, el cristal se gana al completar un desafío específico. Después de completar los cinco niveles en una cámara, aparecerá un sexto botón que abre un portal a un nivel de jefe. Al derrotar al jefe, la próxima cámara estará disponible para jugar. Cuando se encuentran los 25 Cristales y los cinco personajes jefes son derrotados, el jugador ha alcanzado el primer final. Crash y Coco comienzan el juego con 4 vidas. Pierden una vida cuando son golpeados por un ataque enemigo o sufren cualquier otro tipo de daño. Si son capaces de obtener máscaras Aku Aku, pueden recibir más daño y si recolectan 3 sin recibir daño, se vuelven invencibles por un corto tiempo. Se pueden ganar más vidas al instruir a Crash o Coco a recolectar 100 frutos de wumpa o abrir una caja especial para cobrar una vida. Si Crash o Coco se quedan sin vidas, el juego termina. Sin embargo, el juego puede continuar seleccionando "Sí" en "¿Continuar?" pantalla. Cada nivel (excepto los niveles de vehículos) contiene una plataforma de bonificación que conduce a un área de bonificación especial, donde el jugador debe navegar a través de un laberinto y recoger todo lo que está a la vista. Como no se pierden vidas en las áreas de bonificación, las áreas de bonificación se pueden jugar con la frecuencia que desee el jugador hasta que se pueda borrar el área de bonificación. Al igual que en muchos otros juegos Crash, las rondas de bonificación no se pueden volver a jugar una vez que el jugador las haya completado. Sin embargo, si el jugador abandona el nivel y regresa, estará disponible nuevamente. Además de los cristales, se pueden recolectar gemas para completarlas. Las gemas se recompensan al jugador si todas las cajas de un nivel se rompen o si se completa un área secreta. Hay un total de 45 gemas en este juego. Las gemas de colores se encuentran en áreas especiales de niveles y conducen a áreas ocultas. Hay cinco gemas de colores en el juego: azul , verde , púrpura , amarillo y rojo . Se pueden ganar reliquias volviendo a entrar en un nivel donde ya se ha recuperado el cristal. Para obtener una reliquia, el jugador debe iniciar la contrarrelojmodo y carrera a través de un nivel en el tiempo designado previamente que se muestra antes de ingresar a un nivel. Para comenzar una prueba de tiempo, el jugador debe ingresar a un nivel y activar el reloj flotante cerca del comienzo del nivel para activar el modo de prueba de tiempo. Si no se toca el reloj, el nivel se puede jugar con regularidad. El jugador debe correr a través del nivel lo más rápido posible. Dispersas en todo el nivel hay cajas con los números 1, 2 o 3 en ellas. Cuando estas cajas se rompen, el reloj se congela durante el número de segundos designado por la caja. Como no se pierden vidas en el modo Time Trial, el nivel se puede jugar con la frecuencia que desee el jugador. Las reliquias de zafiro, oro y platino se pueden ganar dependiendo de cuán baja sea la hora final del jugador. Las primeras cinco reliquias que recibe el jugador desbloquea el acceso a un nivel en el "Secret Warp Room ". Cada 5 reliquias abre otro nivel en Secret Warp Room. Los niveles en Secret Warp Room se deben ganar antes de que el juego se complete al 100%. Hay un total de 30 reliquias en el juego. editar Historia Gran parte del juego tiene lugar en Time Twister Machine, de Nefarious Tropy, donde Crash y Coco viajan a través de numerosos períodos de tiempo. El Time Twister consta de dos salas centrales (una subterránea), la primera con cinco cámaras, cada una de las cuales contiene seis portales, cada una de las cuales lleva a un período de tiempo diferente, que incluye (entre otros) tiempos medievales, tiempos prehistóricos, Antigua Egipto, y el futuro. El juego se lleva a cabo inmediatamente después de la entrega anterior, en la que el Doctor Nitrus Brio usa las 42 gemas que Crash ha recolectado para impulsar su gigante láser para destruir la estación espacial del Doctor Neo Cortex, el Cortex Vortex. Como resultado, grandes trozos de los escombros de la estación espacial caen en picado hacia la Tierra y chocan contra un monumento antiguo. Cuando el humo se aclara, una entidad maligna vuela hacia el cielo. De vuelta en N. Sanity Island, el hogar de Crash y sus amigos, una risa malvada suena en el aire. Aku Aku parece sacudido e insta a todos a retirarse adentro, ya que un gran mal conocido como Uka Uka ha regresado de su prisión. En un área que ahora se desconoce, el Doctor Neo Cortex se ve acobardado ante Uka Uka, quien parece haber salvado a Cortex de las profundidades del espacio y ahora está molesto porque Cortex le ha fallado dos veces. Cortex insiste en que todo es culpa de Crash Bandicoot, pero la paciencia de Uka Uka se ha agotado, ya que ahora no hay otra fuente de energía en el planeta ya que los cristales y las gemas ya se han utilizado. Pero como Cortex lo ha liberado indirectamente, Uka Uka, por gratitud, perdona la vida de Cortex y presenta al Doctor Nefarious Tropy, maestro del tiempo y creador del "Time Twister" en el que se encuentra el trío, asegurándose de que Neo lo haga. Correcto. Con Time Twister de N. Tropy, los villanos planean reunir los cristales de poder en sus lugares originales en el tiempo. Dentro de la casa de Crash, Aku Aku les cuenta a Bandicoots una historia de cuántos eones atrás, Uka Uka, el hermano malvado de Aku Aku, fue encerrado en una prisión subterránea por Aku Aku para proteger al mundo de su maldad, y ahora que está libre, debe ser detenido a toda costa. Con eso, Crash y sus amigos viajan a Time Twister Machine, donde comienza su aventura. Después de que Crash y Coco hayan derrotado a N. Tropy (junto con los minions de Cortex, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile y el Dr. N. Gin) y hayan recolectado todos los cristales y todas las gemas, Crash se enfrenta al Doctor Cortex en el núcleo de la máquina de Time Twister. . Tras la derrota de Cortex, el Time Twister implosiona (debido a la derrota de N. Tropy), llevándose a Cortex, Tropy y Uka Uka. Crash y los demás escapan justo a tiempo para la temporada de nieve. A medida que van llegando los créditos finales, se ve que los tres villanos están atrapados en una prisión de tiempo, con Cortex y Tropy transformados en bebés y luchando por la posesión de Uka Uka. Además, el juego cuenta con un nuevo modo de contrarreloj, en el que se debe recorrer un nivel en el menor tiempo posible. Las cajas se colocan a lo largo de los niveles que pueden congelar el tiempo durante 1, 2 o 3 segundos. Se ganará una reliquia de zafiro, oro o platino si se supera el tiempo dado. Además, hay tiempos de desarrollo establecidos por los probadores Naughty Dog y SCEA. Aún se puede recibir una reliquia de platino antes de completar el juego con el 100%, pero los tiempos solo se verán en el cuadro de información de nivel si el juego se completa con el 100%. Completar el juego con el 105% (el porcentaje máximo del juego) muestra una secuencia en la que Crash y Coco observan una exhibición de fuegos artificiales. Para completar el juego con un 105%, el jugador debe obtener un 104% tomando todas las gemas y reliquias de todos los niveles, incluidos los niveles secretos, luego el jugador tendrá que obtener todas las reliquias de oro o platino y luchar de nuevo contra Cortex. Cuando el jugador no tenga más reliquias de zafiro, obtendrán otra gema y cambiarán al 105%. Hay cinco salas de warp principales, veinticinco niveles principales, cinco estadios de jefes, una sexta sala de warp secreta con tres niveles secretos y dos entradas secretas y dos niveles secretos más ocultos en un nivel regular. Temas de nivel editar edición medieval Estos niveles contienen magos y caballeros como oponentes. Aldea De Sapo (Nivel 1) Gee Wiz (Nivel 6) Encabezado doble (nivel 15) edición submarina Scubacrash2 Crash vistiendo su equipo de buceo. En estos niveles, Crash estará nadando. Bajo Presión (Nivel 2) Problema profundo (nivel 12) Pura / Gran Muralla China editar Coco corre en Pura the Tiger a través de la Gran Muralla en sus últimos años de construcción. Estos niveles se basan en los niveles Polar en Cortex Strikes Back y los niveles de cerdo de Crash Bandicoot . Orient Express (Nivel 3) Carrera de medianoche (nivel 10) edición prehistórica Crash tiene que abrirse camino a través de pantanos volcánicos, a menudo siendo perseguido por un triceratops enojado . En parte de Dino Might! (nivel 11) y el conjunto de Eggipus Rex (nivel 32) Crash puede montar en camiseta del bebé . Patio de huesos (nivel 4) Dino Might! (Nivel 11) Eggipus Rex (Nivel 32) Jet Ski / Piratas editar Coco se abre camino a través de las aguas infestadas de piratas en una moto de agua. Estos niveles tienen similitudes con las secciones de los niveles de transmisión en Cortex Strikes Back donde Crash monta una tabla de surf propulsada por cohetes. Olas de Makin (Nivel 5) No digas cuentos (Nivel 18) Esquí enloquecido (Nivel 26) Coco Caliente (Nivel 31) Ciudad árabe editar Crash se abre paso a través de un escenario de noches árabes con genios y espadachines vestidos de túnica. Al igual que en los niveles de alcantarillado en Cortex Strikes Back , Hang'em High y High Time tienen rejillas a las que Crash puede resistir. Hang'em High (Nivel 7): una entrada secreta a este nivel está numerada como nivel 27. Tiempo Alto (Nivel 13) Pasión llameante (nivel 23) Carrera / Autopista en EE.UU. editar En la década de 1950 , Crash necesita ganar una carrera contra los hot rods en una motocicleta. En el area 51? (Nivel 28), corre ovnis por la noche. Paseo del cerdo (nivel 8) Accidente de carretera (nivel 14) Asfalto Naranja (Nivel 22) ¿Área 51? (Nivel 28) Egipto antiguo editar Crash entra en las pirámides y tiene que esquivar trampas y momias. En el nivel Tomb Wader (nivel 20), las pirámides están inundadas. El nivel de Tomb Wader es muy diferente de los otros tres, y solo tiene un tipo de enemigo ( momia con púas ) visto en cualquiera de los otros tres. En Bug Lite , Crash usa una luciérnaga para ver en la oscuridad, como en Night Fight y Totally Fly from Cortex Strikes Back . Tiempo de la tumba (Nivel 9) Sphynxinator (Nivel 16) Tomb Wader (Nivel 20) Bug Lite (Nivel 25) Plano / Carrera editar En la Primera Guerra Mundial , Crash y Coco vuelan biplanos y necesitan derribar dirigibles, bombardear aviones y volar a través de los anillos para obtener mayor velocidad. Bye Bye Blimps (Coco) (Nivel 17) Bombarderos Locos (Nivel 24) Anillos de Poder (Nivel 30) edición del futuro Crash visita un entorno metropolitano futurista. En Future Frenzy (Nivel 19), Crash necesita cajas adicionales para que pueda recoger una gema transparente, que se encuentra a través de la entrada secreta (Nivel 29). Cada uno de estos niveles tiene una larga sección de desplazamiento lateral. Frenesí futuro (nivel 19): una entrada secreta a este nivel se numera como nivel 29. Gone Tomorrow (Nivel 21) Tiempo futuro (nivel 31): exclusivo de la trilogía N. Sane. Obtenido desde el inicio del juego. Peleas de jefes Hay 5 jefes en el juego. Tigre minúsculo (jefe 1, luchó en un coliseo romano). "¡Pequeños, llévalos de vuelta a Gladiator arena! Dingodile (Jefe 2, luchó en la Edad de Hielo). "¡Saca la mantequilla, harás tostadas!" "Me golpeaste, amigo. No te preocupes, pronto te enfrentarás a MUCHO MÁS PEQUEÑO ..." Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Jefe 3, luchó en la sala de control de Time Twister, luego en China y luego en Arabia). "¡Ahora estás en mi tiempo, pequeña mofeta! ¡Dame los cristales!" "Mi tiempo se acabó. Pero el tuyo, pronto lo será, también ..." Dr. N. Gin (Jefe 4, luchó en el espacio usando un mech avanzado ). "¡Prepárate para ser pulverizado, Bandicoot!" "¡Argh! ¡No de nuevo!" El Dr. Neo Cortex y Uka Uka (Jefe 5, lucharon en el núcleo del Time Twister). "¡Crash Bandicoot, por última vez, dame los cristales!" "¡Sí, es cierto! ¡El bandicoot me ha traído todos los cristales y todas las gemas! ¡EL PODER MÁXIMO ES MÍO! ¡El mundo tal como lo conocemos ESTÁ A punto de terminar!" Niveles editar Las peleas de jefes están en negrita y todos los niveles a los que Coco no puede ingresar en la trilogía Crash Bandicoot N. Sane están en cursiva . Si se aplican ambos casos, el nivel está en negrita y en cursiva . Sala de deformación Personaje Tipo de nivel Nivel Artículos Cajas Enemigos / Obstáculos Requisitos de entrada Cámara 1 (Medieval) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Medieval 1. Toad Village Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 42 Rana, Cabra, Asistente de Laboratorio Knight Disponible desde el principio. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Submarino 2. Bajo presión Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 92 Mina, anguila moray, pez globo, tiburón Disponible desde el principio. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot Icon Pura / Oriental 3. Orient Express Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 51 Dragón chino, asistente de laboratorio oriental, barril rodante Disponible desde el principio. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Prehistórico 4. Patio de huesos Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 66 Lava, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Wave Lab Assistant Disponible desde el principio. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot Icon Moto acuática 5. Las olas de Makin Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 37 Bomba, Cannon Ball, Sailor Lab Assistant, Gaviota Disponible desde el principio. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Jefe / coliseo romano Pequeño tigre Super Belly Flop N / A León tigre minúsculo 5 cristales Cámara 2 (árabe) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Medieval 6. Gee Wiz Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 100 Rana, Cabra, Asistente de laboratorio Knight, Asistente de laboratorio asistente Derrota al Tigre Pequeño Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa árabe 7. Hang'em High Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de gema amarilla Icono de reliquia de zafiro 96 Asistente de laboratorio Genie, Mono con frascos, Escorpión, Asistente de laboratorio de cimitarra cortante Derrota al Tigre Pequeño Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Motocicleta / Carrera 8. Hog Ride Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 13 Asistente de Hot Rod Lab, coche de policía Derrota al Tigre Pequeño Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Egipto 9. tiempo de la tumba Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 95 Cobra, Cocodrilo, Ayudante de laboratorio de lanzallamas, Bloque de hormigón gigante, Ayudante de laboratorio de palanca, Aceite, Proyectil arrojadizo, Reflector Derrota al Tigre Pequeño Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot Icon Pura / Oriental 10. Carrera de medianoche Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 35 Asistente de laboratorio de Brick Basket, dragón chino, asistente de laboratorio oriental, barril rodante Derrota al Tigre Pequeño Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Boss / Ice Age Dingodile Doble salto N / A Dingodile, lanzallamas, recipiente de gas, carámbano 10 cristales Cámara 3 (Oriental) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Prehistórico 11. Dino Might! Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 112 Bandifish, Lava, Mini Volcano, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Wave Lab Assistant Derrota Dingodile Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Submarino 12. Problema profundo Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de gema roja Icono de reliquia de zafiro 83 Mina, anguila de Moray, pez globo, tiburón, Whirlpool que hace la máquina Derrota Dingodile Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa árabe 13. High Time Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de gema morada Icono de reliquia de zafiro 85 Arsonist, Blade Throwing Lab Assistant, Fire, Genie Lab Assistant, Monkey con jarras, Scorpion, Slashing Scimitar Lab Assistant Derrota Dingodile Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Motocicleta / Carrera 14. Accidente de carretera Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 25 Barricada, Asistente de Hot Rod Lab, Coche de Policía Derrota Dingodile Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Medieval 15. Doble encabezado Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 91 Asistente de laboratorio de doble cabeza, rana, cabra, asistente de laboratorio de Knight, asistente de laboratorio asistente Derrota Dingodile Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Boss / Templos orientales N. Tropy Tornado Muerte Tornado N / A Bola de fuego, rayo de fuego, tropy N., diapasón 15 cristales Cámara 4 (egipcia) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Egipto 16. Sphynxinator Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 105 Cobra, Ayudante de laboratorio lanzallamas, Bloque de hormigón gigante, Ayudante de laboratorio que tira de la palanca, Aceite, Mono arrojando proyectil, Levantando la lanza, Ayudante de laboratorio de la momia del sarcófago, Proyector Derrota a N. Tropy Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot Icon Avión 17. Bye Bye Blimps Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 11 Blimp, Asistente de laboratorio piloto Derrota a N. Tropy Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot Icon Moto acuática 18. no digas cuentos Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 61 Bomba, Cannon Ball, Pirate Lab Assistant, Sailor Lab Assistant, Seagull, Shark Derrota a N. Tropy Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Futuro 19. futuro frenesí Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 133 Compuerta de plasma, robot de escudo, concha de pinchos, ayudante de laboratorio de ovnis Derrota a N. Tropy Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Egipto 20. Tomb Wader Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de gema azul Icono de reliquia de zafiro 88 Escarabajo, Asistente de laboratorio de Shield, Asistente de laboratorio de momia de ataúd con clavos, Agua Derrota a N. Tropy Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot Icon Jefe / nave espacial Ginebra n. Bazuca De Frutas N / A Bola de energía, proyectil dorado, ametralladora, misil, ginebra N. 20 cristales Cámara 5 (Futuro) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Futuro 21. ido mañana Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 87 Robot de misiles, Compuerta de plasma, Robot de escudo, Cáscara de pinchos, Asistente de laboratorio de ovnis Derrota a N. Gin Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Motocicleta / Carrera 22. Asfalto Naranja Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 20 Barricada, Asistente de Hot Rod Lab, Coche de Policía Derrota a N. Gin Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa árabe 23. Pasión llameante. Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de gema verde Icono de reliquia de zafiro 75 Arsonist, Blade Throwing Lab Assistant, Fire, Monkey con jarras, Slashing Scimitar Lab Assistant Derrota a N. Gin Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Avión 24. Bombarderos locos Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 11 Biplano, Asistente de laboratorio piloto Derrota a N. Gin Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Egipto 25. Bug Lite Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 120 Cobra, cocodrilo, ayudante de laboratorio de la momia del sarcófago, ayudante de laboratorio de la momia del ataúd claveteado, foco Derrota a N. Gin Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Boss / Time Twister Core Neo Cortex Crash Dash N / A Aku Aku y Uka Uka, Energy Bolt, Force Field, Mine, N. Cortex 25 cristales Cámara 6 (Sistema Neo-Cor) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot Icon Moto acuática 26. esquí enloquecido Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 100 Bomba 5 reliquias Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa árabe 27. Hang'em High (segunda entrada) Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Icono de gema amarilla 96 Asistente de laboratorio Genie, Mono con frascos, Escorpión, Asistente de laboratorio de cimitarra cortante 10 reliquias Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Motocicleta 28. ¿ Área 51? Borrar icono de gema Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 24 Barricada, coche de policía, ovni 15 reliquias Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Futuro 29. Future Frenzy (segunda entrada) Icono de cristal de poder Borrar icono de gema Borrar icono de gema 133 Compuerta de plasma, robot de escudo, concha de pinchos, ayudante de laboratorio de ovnis 20 reliquias Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Plano / Carrera 30. Anillos de poder Borrar icono de gema Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 33 Asistente de laboratorio piloto, anillo 25 reliquias Niveles ocultos Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot Icon Moto acuática 31. Coco Caliente Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 70 Bomba tiburon Warp en Road Crash Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Prehistórico 32. Eggipus Rex Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro 0 Mini Volcán, Pterodactyl Warp en Dino Might! Sala 7 (Futuro, N. Sane Trilogía exclusivamente)) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Icono de menú de pausa Futuro 33. Tiempo futuro Borrar icono de gema Borrar icono de gema Icono de reliquia de zafiro N / A Robot de misiles, Compuerta de plasma, Robot de escudo, Cáscara de pinchos, Asistente de laboratorio de ovnis Disponible desde el inicio del juego. Los juegos de palabras y referencias editar El nombre de N. Tropy es un juego sobre " entropía ", que es un concepto en termodinámica. El nombre de N. Gin es un juego en "motor". "Road Crash" podría ser un juego de palabras en "erupción en la carretera", que son abrasiones en la piel causadas por el deslizamiento en el pavimento después de un accidente de motocicleta. En su lugar, podría ser una referencia a la serie de videojuegos del mismo nombre. "Hot Coco" es un juego de palabras en "Hot Cocoa". "Gee Wiz" es un juego de palabras con la frase "gee whiz", que significa una ligera sorpresa. "Doble encabezado" es un juego de palabras en "doble encabezado", un término usado en el béisbol para describir dos juegos jugados por los mismos equipos el mismo día, y también hace referencia a los gigantes de dos cabezas en el nivel. "Gone Tomorrow" es un juego de palabras con el término "Here today today and go tomorrow". "Flaming Passion" es un juego de palabras que se refiere al amor. "Dino Might!" podría ser una referencia a la frase de JJ de "Good Times". "Sphynxinator" podría ser una referencia a las películas de Terminator . "Tomb Wader" es una referencia obvia a la serie de videojuegos Tomb Raider . "Hang'em High" es una referencia a la película del mismo nombre. "Bug Lite" podría ser una referencia a "Bud Light", una cerveza en la vida real, o podría ser un juego con la palabra linterna, considerando que la mayor parte del nivel es oscuro. Dos niveles son referencias a juegos pasados de Naughty Dog: Ski Crazed (segundo juego realizado por Jason Rubin y Andy Gavin) y Rings of Power (tercer juego oficial de Naughty Dog). "Midnight Run" podría ser una referencia al nombre de la película. "Midnight Run" es el mismo nombre que la canción "Midnight Run", del ejemplo de la banda. "Eggipus Rex" es una clara referencia a la tragedia griega "Oedipus Rex". "Tomb Time" podría ser una referencia a Tool Time , el show-within-a-show de la comedia de mejoras para el hogar . El nombre de Dingodile es una combinación de "dingo" y "cocodrilo". Dingodile también tiene un acento australiano, y eso puede ser un juego de palabras por el hecho de que es mitad dingo y mitad cocodrilo, ya que ambos animales son nativos de Australia. "Bajo presión" podría ser una referencia a la canción de Queen. "Orient Express" podría ser una referencia a "Murder on the Orient Express" de Agatha Christie's. "Hog Ride" podría ser una referencia al nivel de Crash Bandicoot "Hog Wild". "Asfalto anaranjado" es probablemente una referencia a la serie de videos de educación para conductores Asfalto rojo . "Tell No Tales" es una referencia a la frase "los hombres muertos no cuentan historias", que comúnmente se asocia con los piratas. "Patio de huesos" es una referencia al término "patio de huesos", que es a la vez un nombre informal para un cementerio y un lugar donde se acumulan huesos de animales (en este caso, es muy probable que el juego haga referencia a este último). "Problema profundo" es una referencia al término "problema profundo", que generalmente se usa para describir el estado de estar en una situación muy mala. "¿Área 51?" es una referencia a la instalación gubernamental "Área 51", que era bien conocida por ser el centro de muchas teorías de conspiración relacionadas con los OVNIs. "Bombarderos enojados" es una referencia al término "bombardero enojado", que significa una persona demente que usa bombas para causar la muerte y la destrucción. Recepción editar Crash Bandicoot: Warped fue aclamado universalmente por los críticos, quienes notaron una alta calidad en muchas áreas, incluyendo juegos, gráficos y audio. El juego vendió 5.7 millones de unidades a partir de 2002, convirtiéndose en el décimo videojuego de PlayStation más vendido de todos los tiempos. En Japón, el juego superó las ventas de sus dos predecesores y se convirtió en el primer título no japonés en vender más de un millón de unidades en el país. Johnny Ballgame de Gamepro concluyó que el juego era "un contendiente muy fuerte para el juego de PlayStation del año" y que el modo de juego "bullicioso" mantendrá tu cabeza girando durante días ". La revista oficial de PlayStation de EE. UU. Consideró el juego como "el mejor juego de plataformas 2.5D jamás lanzado". Ryan MacDonald de Gamespot dijo que Crash Bandicoot: Warped es "fácilmente el mejor Crashsin embargo, "describió cómo todos sus aspectos eran superiores a las entregas anteriores de la serie, y concluyó que el juego era" el más divertido que he tenido con un juego de plataforma 3D en mucho, mucho tiempo ". Mark Cooke, de Game Revolution llamó al juego "un aluvión de cosas buenas" y dijo que los elementos del juego "se juntan perfectamente". Scott Alan Marriott de Allgame ("Guía de todos los juegos" en ese momento) consideró que el juego era "tan impresionante verlo como Tendré que mantener una mano firmemente debajo de la barbilla para evitar que se caiga al suelo ". Los gráficos del juego fueron alabados por la crítica. Johnny Ballgame elogió los gráficos del juego como "increíblemente limpios" y "detallados", citando el agua en los niveles de jet ski como "las olas más realistas de cualquier juego de PlayStation que hayamos visto hasta ahora". Randy Nelson calificó el juego de "absolutamente muerto", y detalla que "las texturas son impecables, la animación de primera categoría y los efectos especiales patean un botín serio". Ryan MacDonald definió el juego como "uno de los juegos de PlayStation más hermosos de la historia", y citó las animaciones de personajes "suaves", los paisajes "brillantes" y "coloridos", los efectos de iluminación "magníficos" y la velocidad de cuadros "refrescantemente rápida y constante". Mark Cooke elogió el juego "suave" y " El audio del juego también fue elogiado críticamente. Johnny Ballgame dijo que el sonido "te impulsa a tocar, especialmente los tambores malvados que suenan cuando estás cargando a través de un nivel con la máscara de invencibilidad". También comentó positivamente sobre los otros efectos de audio, como "la lava hirviendo", "los furiosos pterodáctilos" y la "loca película en off". Randy Nelson agradeció la mayor diversidad musical del juego en comparación con Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Ryan MacDonald elogió la música, los efectos de sonido y las voces en off de los personajes como "sobresalientes" y "extremadamente bien hechas" y señaló que la sincronización de labios en pantalla está "casi perfectamente adaptada a la voz". Mark Cooke dijo que la actuación de voz "exagerada" del juego es "como la de los buenos dibujos animados, y en ocasiones incluso mejor", y citó un aspecto "igualmente caricaturesco" en la música. Scott Alan Marriott describió la actuación de voz como "una calidad de cinco estrellas hasta el final" y señaló que la música "captura los ajustes de nivel a la perfección". A partir de 2002, Crash Bandicoot: Warped ha vendido más de 5.7 millones de unidades en todo el mundo. El éxito del juego resultó en su relanzamiento para la línea de Sony Greatest Hits el 23 de agosto de 1999 y para el Platinum Range en 2000. Crash Bandicoot: Warped fue un éxito de ventas en Japón y fue el primer título no japonés en recibir un "Premio de Platino" en Japón por vender más de 1,000,000 de unidades. Cotizaciones editar Artículo principal: Lista de citas en Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Galería editar Ver: Crash Bandicoot: Warped / Gallery Trivia editar Originalmente, este iba a ser el último juego hecho por Naughty Dog después de su contrato de tres juegos, pero después de que convencieron a Universal Interactive Studios para que hiciera un juego de carreras de karts , se les dio permiso para hacerlo. Todos los niveles árabes ( Hang'em High , High Time y Flaming Passion ) contienen una gema de color (amarillo, púrpura y verde, respectivamente). Es posible tener un juego guardado con un 105% si el jugador recoge todos los cristales y gemas y tiene todas las reliquias en oro o platino. Una vez completado el juego al 100%, el jugador puede ver Fake Crash en dos niveles, o tres en la versión PAL: Toad Village , Makin 'Waves y Hog Ride (exclusivo de PAL). Cada nivel lo tiene bailando. El menú de títulos es completamente diferente en la versión japonesa. Crash aparece y baila, y su danza incluye nuevos movimientos que no están presentes en sus danzas en otras versiones. Este es el primer juego de continuidad principal en el que el arte de la portada muestra a Crash en un vehículo y en un atuendo diferente. En la versión PAL, N. Tropy normalmente no dice su cita después de haber sido derrotado, pero si el jugador salta a la otra plataforma, lo oirá decirlo. La razón de esto es desconocida. La fuente utilizada en el área de deformación para los números de nivel es la misma fuente (posiblemente AustereCapsSSK ) que se usó como fuente principal en la versión prototipo del juego original Crash Bandicoot . También es la misma fuente o una fuente muy similar al tipo de letra principal en muchos juegos de Spyro the Dragon . Game Informer lo colocó como el 109º mejor juego de todos los tiempos. La versión japonesa tiene películas FMV en el juego. En la introducción inicial, puedes ver la vieja y más grande tabla de surf de Crash colgada en la pared de Crash Bandicoot 2 . También hay fotos de Crash y Tawna en la repisa. Cada Warp Room se basa en diseños de diferentes niveles, como Crash Bandicoot 2. Warp Room 1 se basa en Toad Village (nivel 1) y en todos los niveles de temática medieval. Warp Room 2 se basa en Hang'em High (nivel 7) y en los niveles de temática árabe. Warp Room 3 tiene un diseño oriental y no se basa en ninguno de sus niveles (aunque el diseño hace referencia a los niveles temáticos de China de Orient Express y Midnight Run, niveles 3 y 10). Warp Room 4 se basa en Sphynxinator (nivel 16) y los niveles egipcios. Warp Room 5 se basa en Gone Tomorrow (nivel 21) y los niveles Futuros. The Secret Warp Room no se basa en ningún nivel. Tiny Tiger es el único personaje con dos comillas. Los niveles árabes parecen estar basados en Agrabah de Aladdin de Disney . Para probar aún más esta teoría, hay enemigos con túnicas rojas y negras (Jafar), monos con ropa púrpura (Abu) y genios en alfombras mágicas con túnicas blancas como Aladdin cuando se convierte en el Príncipe Ali. Una versión demo de Spyro the Dragon es desbloqueable en este juego. En la pantalla de título, presiona arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha y cuadrada, luego selecciona Spyro the Dragon Demo, luego puedes jugar. Sin embargo, el jugador está limitado a dos áreas mientras juega la demo. Este juego tiene la mayoría de los niveles de cualquier juego de Crash Bandicoot, junto con Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex . Tiene 30 niveles, excluyendo peleas de jefes. Crash Bandicoot tiene 26 (27 si contabiliza The Great Hall como un nivel real). Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back tiene 27. Crash Bash tiene 28. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure tiene 21. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced tiene 24. Se lanzó una edición limitada especial de Warped , que contiene el juego, una camiseta y algunos otros extras, todo dentro de una caja de acero. Aku Aku habla no japonés por primera vez, con la voz de Mel Winkler desde este juego hasta Crash of the Titans . Coco se quedó en silencio en este juego por las mismas razones que Crash fue antes. Naughty Dog pretendía que los jugadores se identificaran con los personajes jugables más fácilmente, sin disgustos de personalidad. Actualmente, este es el único juego en el que aparecen al mismo tiempo Polar , Pura y Baby T. Este es también el único juego en los juegos de PlayStation donde Ripper Roo no aparece. En este juego, Crash tiene cerca de 30,000 cuadros de animación, que Naughty Dog pensaba que eran más que cualquier otro personaje de videojuego en ese momento. Este fue uno de los pocos juegos con compatibilidad de PocketStation en Japón. En los niveles de temática egipcia, se pueden ver jeroglíficos que representan a Morgan T. Dog, la mascota mascota (ahora fallecida) de Naughty Dog. La canción del tema para este juego se remezclaría varias veces en el futuro. Variaciones de la misma se convirtieron en las canciones temáticas de Crash Bash , The Wrath of Cortex , The Huge Adventure y N-Tranced . También se escucha en la primera escena de Crash Nitro Kart . La forma de las reliquias fue probablemente inspirada por el jeroglífico egipcio para "ankh", que significa "vivir". El ankh también aparece en las plataformas móviles en algunos de los niveles egipcios. El pelo de Cortex cambia continuamente de color a lo largo del juego. Durante la batalla del jefe de Tiny, su cabello es de color púrpura, durante las escenas de corte es azul, y durante la batalla de su jefe es negro. El monumento destruido durante la escena introductoria tiene un gran parecido con el templo de Sunset Vista, que se ve en el mapa del original Crash Bandicoot . En este juego no existe un giro de diapositiva neutral (NSS). En su lugar, es reemplazado por un Neutral Slide Jump (NSJ). Hay 1,961 cajas en el juego. Todo el texto del juego se carga en todos los niveles (incluye sala de deformación), que también incluye algunas cadenas con "NO CHEATS", "GET RELICS", "GET ALL", "OPEN LEVELS" y "CLOSE LEVELS" en ellos. Si el jugador tarda más de 10 minutos en el modo de contrarreloj, el modo de contrarreloj finaliza y el nivel vuelve al modo estándar. Esto significa que las cajas ahora aparecen en su forma normal, la ronda de bonificación se puede ingresar en los niveles que tienen uno, la opción "Reiniciar prueba" ya no está disponible en el menú de pausa, etc. La excepción es que las cajas que ya estaban en pantalla antes de llegar a los 10 minutos, seguirá apareciendo en su cuenta contrarreloj, a menos que el jugador se vaya y regrese para volver a dibujarlos. Se desconoce si esto es un fallo o no. Sin embargo, esto solo sucede en la versión NTSC-U del juego. En la versión PAL, el temporizador se congela a las 9:59:96. En lugar de elegir la opción "Sala de deformación" en la pantalla de pausa, el jugador puede salir alternativamente de un nivel presionando Iniciar para pausar el juego y luego Seleccionar en la pantalla de pausa. Estos controles quedan de Crash 1 y también se trabajaron en Crash 2 . Todas las bandas sonoras de la ronda de bonificación son en realidad la misma partitura remezclada con diferentes hings (medieval, prehistórica, árabe, egipcia y futurista) y algunas otras diferencias. Lo mismo se aplica a las bandas sonoras de rutas especiales ( rutas de muerte , caminos de gemas , entradas secretas). Debido a que el juego es bastante apresurado, está lleno de fallos gráficos y parecidos, como algunos Nitro Crates in Deep Trouble que no se configuran correctamente, y los fallos de profundidad en algunos niveles, como Tomb Wader . FutureSkullPrehistoriaSkull Hay texturas de plataforma de ruta de la muerte no utilizadas para los niveles Futuro y Prehistórico. La plataforma Death Route está presente en Future Tense . La música fue compuesta para los niveles de barón, carretera y océano que no llegaron al juego. La versión avanzada de la ruta de la muerte se puede escuchar en la página oficial de SoundCloud de Josh Mancell . En Bone Yard , el segmento cerca del comienzo, donde hay 3 cajas antes de que te persigan, hay algunas tablas de corteza de madera rotas al lado del área en la que te encuentras. Una de las piezas tiene la forma exactamente igual a la "N" en la cabeza de Cortex. Hay mensajes de vórtices especiales de Aku Aku que recuerdan a Cortex en Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back , donde aparece poco a poco decepcionado si el jugador no encuentra el cristal de un nivel. Este fue uno de los pocos juegos con compatibilidad de PocketStation en Japón. Los jugadores pueden comenzar un nuevo juego con cada encendido disponible inmediatamente. En la pantalla de título, si el jugador mantiene el botón de triángulo mientras se carga la tercera demostración, el jugador podrá asumir el control de Coco en el nivel de Bye Bye Blimps. Si el jugador hace una pausa en el juego en este punto y elige regresar a la Sala de deformación, iniciará un nuevo juego con todos los poderes de Crash.